<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夫人3 by Ada_Masure17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490518">夫人3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17'>Ada_Masure17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lay兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>lay兴 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夫人3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　【三】到底是谁吃了亏呢<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　管家这一查，查出来的结果真是让人跌破眼镜。<br/>　　<br/>　　嫁过来的确实不是张家的嫡小姐，而是庶出的小少爷。张家对此也打死不认，毕竟当初也仅是指有婚约，又没有指定人选，是谁你娶我嫁也就完事了，哪来的纠缠不清。<br/>　　<br/>　　将军得知后也只是不屑一笑，张家依附朝野间的左派本就与他不合，当然不会让自个儿的宝贝女儿嫁入将军府，他早就有所预料却不曾想……<br/>　　<br/>　　眼前浮现起那日夫人含着泪的那双眼睛，心里也生出了愧疚之意，长长地叹了口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　到底还是牵连到了他人，委屈他了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“将军！张家欺人太甚，我们怎么能咽下这口气，吃下这个哑巴亏！”管家可不如将军淡定，气得在大堂里直跳脚。<br/>　　<br/>　　“吃亏？”闻言，将军倒是笑了，摸着下巴像是回想起了些什么，“我可没有吃亏。”<br/>　　<br/>　　那日清醒后，匆匆离开时仅是回头的一眼，他早已是满心惊艳。他的新娘子容貌哪里又比不上他人，姿容绝伦又身段勾人，特别是那段腰、两双腿勾得人心痒痒的，完全就是不可多得的小美人。他有哪里吃亏了，反倒还是误打误撞娶了个宝，这是小美人的脾气……有点冲罢了。<br/>　　<br/>　　将军下意识地摸了一把，前几天被夫人踹了一脚还酸痛的腰部，咧嘴嘿嘿一下后转身向着管家问道：“他怎么样了？病好点了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好点了，不过将军你倒是怎么把人弄成那个样子的？”管家心领神会，当然知道将军问的是谁，“在床上烧了两天，昨天才喂得进水。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……压着他一个晚上而已——不会那么严重吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”管家无语了，“夫人才十六，将军你是禽，呸！人吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我当时喝醉了酒！”将军脸不红心不跳，理直气壮地说，下一句话说出来时语气却低了下来，“算了，我还是去看看他吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　将军从那日之后一直不敢去看夫人，即使他实在是想得急了，也仅是趴在屋顶上远远地瞧一眼。他实在是害怕夫人见到他后还会想不开，拿着个什么东西抵着自个的脖子，那个场景真的太吓人了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这几天看是看了，远远地看，但看得见又摸不着，每次趴在屋顶上看着床上昏睡着的夫人因发烧烧得绯红的小脸，粉嫩的唇，无力地垂在床头纤软的葱指，将军都心痒难耐，恨不得马上从屋顶跳下去，把床上的人儿搂进怀里好好疼爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　而现在小美人应该想开了吧？将军心想道。他终于可以去见他的小心肝了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>